June
June Lin Milliam is a character in Star Gladiator and its sequel, Plasma Sword. June is a British-Chinese rhythmic gymnast who wields a Plasma Ring in combat and that she has a cheerful personality to those who meet her, but in truth, her personality is used to mask her inner pain and sadness. Profile One of the most talented rhythmic gymnasts in the world, June is a British-Chinese girl who battles to avenge her parents' death at Bilstein's hands. Originally hailing from Hong Kong, she and her parents were forced to take immediate refuge in the United Kingdom after an intense cultural revolution from mainland China eventually spread into her hometown when she was 14. Soon after their migration, her father was left with no other choice of work but within the laboratories of Bilstein. Calamity struck again after her father was killed in a laboratory accident, with her mother having disappeared and soon found after committing suicide. After finding out that her father's death was a cover up at the crime scene after the arrest of Bilstein, June vowed revenge upon the mad scientist after his declaration of universal domination. Through her uncle who held a high position in the Earth Federation's military, she was able to join Project Star Gladiator, and follow her pursuit of vengeance. She was unaware that her father was in fact Rimgal, who, in his Velociraptor dinosaur form, had jumped to his death from the top of the Fourth Empire fortress so he could ensure that his inner feral beast wouldn't get the chance and opportunity to hurt his daughter and her friends. Though having a happy-go-lucky exterior, she hides deep within her the pain of losing the people that she had loved the most. After Bilstein's defeat, June felt that she had nothing else left to live for and had attempted suicide by a drug overdose, but Hayato had stopped her in the end and reminded her that he and the others had cared very much for her. Upon hearing and learning of this, June had decided to look forward to the future so that she can spend the rest of her days with Hayato and the others in peace and happiness. In the sequel Plasma Sword (Star Gladiator 2), June was very shocked to hear and learn that Bilstein had somehow came back to life and was attempting a second conquest of the universe with his Fourth Empire. Feeling and believing that she had to settle the score with Bilstein on her own personal terms, June had painfully left Hayato and the others behind as she had ventured forth on a solo mission in order to find and defeat Bilstein once and for all. Endings 'Star Gladiator' After defeating Bilstein, June returns home to visit the picture of her deceased parents. "I have finally avenged you. For so many years, all I felt was vengeance and now I feel...nothing. Finally, you can rest in peace...since I have nothing left, I will join you soon." With that, June takes a bottle of drugs off her desk, and raises it to her mouth. Suddenly, Hayato slams open her front door... "Don't do it, June! Don't leave us like your mom left you. Saturn, Gamof, and I need you! Don't you see that you've got a new family now?" ''As his words slowly warm her frozen heart, she says, ''"W...what are you talking about, Hayato?! This is just cough medicine." With that, June runs into the arms of Hayato...and behind her, her parents smile from their picture. 'Plasma Sword' Single Ending * HAYATO: June! What were you thinking!? Why did you leave by yourself? * JUNE:'' (having just defeated Bilstein) .........'' * HAYATO: At least you survived... But...hey, are you listening? June!! * JUNE: ...S...sorry. * HAYATO: You have no idea how much Gamof and the others worried about you! * JUNE: Gamof and the others? ...Hee hee hee. * HAYATO: Wh...what's so funny!? Let's go back now! * JUNE: Yes, let's go!! Other appearances *June makes a cameo appearance in the background of the Shanghai stage in Capcom vs. SNK 2, along with other China-themed characters from both companies. *She is seen in Felicia's ending scene in Capcom Fighting Evolution. *She appears as a card in the SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters series of games. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, she appears in Hayato's victory pose. *In Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, she appears in Deadpool's ending, asking for his autograph, and also in Hawkeye's ending as a new member of the Avengers West Coast. She is also a card in the Heroes and Heralds mode. Gallery Image:JunePose.png|''Star Gladiator'' Image:JuneCG.png|''Star Gladiator'' Image:JuneKick.png|''Star Gladiator'' Image:June.png|''Plasma Sword'' Image:PlasmaJune.png|''Plasma Sword'' Image:JuneArt.png|''Capcom Design Works'' Image:10017002.jpg|''Plasma Sword'' Secret File Image:CardFightersJune.png|''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash'' Image:CapComJune&Bass.png|With Captain Commando (left) and Bass (right) Image:Cvs2screen-june-cameo.jpg|Cameo in Capcom vs. SNK 2's Shanghai arena Image:CapEvoFeliciaEnding.png|Cameo in Capcom Fighting Evolution (on the left) June Lin Milliam (UMvC3).png|UMvC3 Heroes & Heralds Card Trivia *Interestingly, Hong Kong in the Star Gladiator ''universe is still (in game universe, "will used to be") under British rule, making her nationality British, as her backstory predates Hong Kong's official transfer of sovereignty from the United Kingdom back to China on July 1st, 1997, nearly a year after the official debut of ''Star Gladiator. *It is implied in Plasma Sword that Ele is the future daughter of June and Hayato. Category:Star Gladiator Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters